Spirited Away 2: The Intruder
by Zwinky
Summary: A year has passed since Chihrio joined the spirit world, and she and Haku were finally together. Will this peace last when a ghost from Haku's past comes back to haunt his new life? Or will their love endure? SEQUEL TO SPIRITED AWAY: THE RETURN HOME. PLEASE R&R :) HAKU X CHIHIRO AND YORU X OC (IT'S A SECRET).
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys :) I'm happy to announce, or post, the first chapter of my sequel to Spirited Away: The Return Home. I hope this one will be as big a success as the first one, although we all know the second is never as good as the first.**

**I also thought it time to start doing some disclaimers: I do not own Spirited Away or any of the original characters. But I do own my OC's, such as Yoru. Yay.**

**I really hope you guys will support me as much as you had the first time, it truly is the thing that kept me going! So please review and tell me what you think x**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Chihiro's POV (point of view, for those who don't know)

I closed my eyes, embracing the wind as it tore around my body.

Slowly I stretched my arms out at my sides, spreading my fingers wide.

I couldn't fathom how it was possible for anyone to get used to the feeling of flying, it made me feel like anything's possible, as if the world was in my palms.

My eyes started to open off their own accord, taking their time to adjust to the speed I was falling through the sky. The world cleared up beneath me, rushing towards me at a tremendous speed, but it didn't bother me one bit.

I looked down at the train tracks, following them all the way until I saw the station and the bath house right next to it. "WHOOHOO!" I exclaimed as I neared the ground, turning onto my back so that I could look up.

The sun shone brightly above me, so brightly that I could barely see the dark spot in front of it. I squinted as the spot grew bigger, taking on the shape of a person. I stretched my arms out in front of me, extending them until my joints hurt.

Seconds before I was supposed to hit the water, a pair of hands wrapped around my waist. They were soon followed by a body that fit perfectly into my outstretched arms, which I then wrapped around the body's neck.

"Got you" his voice whispered into my ear before he changed direction, shooting up again. After a while he started to slow down, and I wrapped my legs around his waist so that gravity didn't pull me back down again.

Haku looked at me once we stopped moving; hovering motionless in the morning sky.

"You know, one day I might not catch you" he said, placing his forehead against mine. I simply shook my head, "I'll be dead before that day comes" I whispered, and I felt his body shake as he laughed at me.

"No, you'll die _when_ that day comes" he said, but his voice was light and filled with joy. Before I could respond, Haku pressed his lips to mine. For that moment we were the only two, nothing and no one else existed.

He deepened the kiss, pressing me tight against his body until not even air could squeeze between us. My hands started to move, tracing his ears, then his jawline and finally spreading out over his collarbones, pressing his shirt further apart.

We broke apart, both breathing heavily. "It think it's time to go back" his lips said against mine and I nodded in response

Reluctantly he pulled away and we dropped again, only enough to get us inline with the balcony that led to our room. Haku landed as smoothly as ever, but when I tried to unwrap myself from him, he held me tighter.

I looked at him curiously, but his eyes didn't meet mine. Instead he walked into the room and dropped us both sideways onto the bed, his lips finding mine again. We quickly picked things up, this time starting to unbutton things as well.

His fingers tangled into my hair as I slipped my hands under his shirt, sliding them over the contour lines of his chest and stomach. His lips pulled away from mine and started to trail down my neck, nipping at the sensitive skin on my throat.

This, unfortunately, is the position Lin and Luna found us in as they opened the door without knocking first. Haku lifted his head as I looked at them upside down.

"Seriously?" they said together as Haku and I jumped apart, both adjusting our various disarranged clothes. I almost felt bad that they saw us in our compromising position, almost that is. "Not our fault you two didn't knock" I said, raising my hands into the air.

"And why exactly is it the reason for you two not knocking?" Haku asked, looking at them sceptically. Luna and Lin looked at each other, proving that they were up to no good.

"O, nothing" Lin said in a sing song voice, turning around and starting down the stairs, only to be stopped by Luna. "Come on, we might as well tell them" she said, "It's not like it's going to make a difference." Lyn and Luna looked at each other for a moment longer, but when neither spoke I started getting a little agitated.

Luna sighed, "In preparation for the wedding, we wanted to surprise you by tidying this place a little" she said, making it sound as if they lived in a pig's stein.

"O, come on Haku" Luna exclaimed when he gave her a look that said it was necessary for them to clean anything. "There's clutter everywhere, how do you expect Chihiro to find anything in this room of yours?" she continued, but Haku refused to submit.

"Fine, be like that" Luna said before storming from the room, Lin following her, at least closing the door behind them. I sat and watched the closed door before turning my attention at Haku, who looked a little angry.

"Hay" I said, reaching over and putting his my hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed my fingertips, reassuring me that he was okay. I knew he wasn't mad at Luna for trying to clean his room, he was just nervous about the wedding; which was less than a month away.

"It's just a wedding, if something goes wrong, then it goes wrong. I don't even care about those things, we can do it on the train station platform and I wouldn't mind" I said, being rewarded with a smile from Haku.

He turned around, pressing me down into the pillows, his upper body balanced over mine. "I care, I want it to be special for you. And not just the ceremony, I want everything before and after to be perfect" he admitted.

"Well, the after parts already been taken care off" I giggled, and he gave me a look that sent a chill down my spine.

"Yeah, I guess it is" he said before he kissed me.

I woke up from the voices downstairs, which told me it was already pretty late. I didn't even notice they empty space next to me, Haku was always gone when the lanterns went on, once I even asked him if he was the one turned them on.

I got up on put my uniform on. I quite liked working around the bath house at night now that all the spirits considered me a spirit.

I passed through Yubaba's office, not wanting to linger, even if Yubaba was barely ever there. Next came the labyrinth of hallways that would get a poor sap lost if someone didn't show them the first few times. A year had passed since I had officially joined the spirit world, and I hadn't even tried navigating the rest of the hallways.

"Chihiro! Hold up!" a voice called as I stepped into the elevator, so I held the door opened until Yoru stepped in. "Yoru!" I said before I threw my arms around my friend's shoulders, and he swung me back and forth. I was laughing when he put me down.

"How was the trip?" I asked, eyeing him while he pulled the lever to the floor we wanted to go.

"It was nice" Yoru said after thinking about it for a second. I don't know why, but about four months ago, he just decided to up and go, but I really had missed him while he was gone. After we had returned from the Shadow Walker's headquarters, things had been pretty tense between me and Yoru.

We both knew that with Haku back, there was no future between us, and Yoru accepted that, but I still think I'm partially the reason he needed to get away.

"Where'd you go?" I probed, just making sure things were still good between us. "O, you know. Here, there, everywhere" he said, but his answer made me nervous. I had hoped that he would open up to me again. I kept quiet after that, waiting for the elevator to come to a stop before we got off.

"Well, welcome back, I'll see you around" I said, pasting a smile on my face in an attempt to cover the awkwardness between us. I didn't work.

Yoru waved as I walked off, going to find something that would take my mind off things.

I was so busy looking around that I barely noticed when someone bumped into me from the side. I looked down and found Meena, I stack of robes blocking her face- and vision obviously. "Hey, give me that" I said as I bent down and scooped the stack from her.

Meena sighed, shaking her arms out. "Thank you" she said in a relieved voice, and we started walking to where Meena was supposed to take the robes. A bunch of customers were waiting in a line for them, looking quite anxious.

"Sorry for the wait" Meena said with a smile before she gestured for me to hand out the robes. The men and woman took them without a word of thanks, or even a glimpse in our direction. Not that it shocked me in the least, even though they saw me as a spirit, that didn't mean they saw me as an equal.

"O, Meena, I wanted to ask you something" I said after we finished our task. I pulled her away from prying eyes, earning a curious look from her. "Haku and I were wondering if you'd like to be our flower girl at the wedding." I said, but the look on her face told me she didn't know what that was.

"You know, a girl that walks in front of the bride and throws flowers on the ground" I clarified. Her eyes lit up like fireworks and she practically started bouncing up and down. "I'll take that as a yes" I laughed as she jumped into my arms.

We parted ways after that, and I once again found myself wondering around aimlessly. I was about to head upstairs again when I spotted someone out the corner of my eye, or more like two someones to be precise.

They were tucked away, obviously trying not to be spotted. I probably would have ignored them to if I didn't recognise the boy's voice. I crept closer to them, trying my best to stay out of their line of sight.

The boy was leaning over the girl, his arm pressed against the wall next to her head, his face only inches away from hers. I immediately saw that the girl was a guest, her white robe setting her apart from the workers.

The boy started to lean in, obviously about to kiss her, but that's where I jumped in. I know, who was I to intervene with young love? But when the couple consistent of a high class spirit and you boss's son, you felt compelled to pull them apart.

"O, no you don't" I said as I grabbed his collar and pulled him away.

"What the hell-" he started to say, but cut himself off when he saw who had gotten hold of him. The girl, on the other hand, didn't know it wasn't the right time to open her trap. "Who do you think you are?" she asked, trying to intimidate me.

"The person who's going to tell daddy his daughter is making out with the staff while he's taking a nice long bath" I said, putting on my you-don't-want-mess-with-me smile. She huffed before storming off.

"Well, I think I'm going to go now" Boh said and tried to make a run for it. I reached forward and stopped him by grabbing his ear.

"What are you thinking!?" I yelled, "Didn't Yubaba make it very clear that if she caught you with another girl she'd… Well, you know what she said" I finished, clearing my throat and shuddering at the thought of Yubaba's threat.

"But this one's different, I really think I'm in love with her" Boh said, shuffling his feet. I rolled my eyes, "You think all of them are different" I said before pulling him out from under the shadows. "Get back to work, and don't let me catch you again" I said, fake scolding him.

Boh winked at me and went off to do his work.

I went back to the bedroom Haku and I shared, giving up on trying to help.

I walked into the room and started undoing my uniform, stopping to look at the picture of me and my parents that I had brought with me.

It was taken when I was still a baby, but my parents didn't look a day older than they did before I had left. Guess I wasn't a troublesome baby if I didn't given them grey hair. "Mom… Dad… I miss you guys" I said as I pressed my fingertips to the glass.

I cried my eyes out for the first week or two. Haku even had a piano brought up to my room, hoping it would cheer me up a bit. Luckily after that- the crying, not the piano- I started to feel better, feeling more and more at home as the days passed

Don't get me wrong, I didn't regret leaving them, but it was still hard to accept that you would never see your parents again.

I thought back to all the petty fights I had with them, realising that I might have been the wrong party, contrary to what I had believed at that moment. I also though about how I refused to leave when I came here at seventeen, simply because I couldn't man up and face them.

Accepting a future without them was the hard part, but once I did it, I focused on my new life in the spirit world.

Haku had proposed to me about two months ago and our engagement spread like wild fire through the bath house. People I didn't know would come up to me and congratulate me, some even brought me gifts- charms and such- to signify a happy marriage.

It still couldn't believe I was getting married, and at eighteen too. Looks like Orihime was right about me after all, I really would have been a failure in the human world.

I put on my comfortable clothes and sat down at the piano. I was working on something that I wanted to sing to Haku on the day we got married, but I was having a little trouble with it. The song was 'The Only Exception' by Paramore, and I was trying to write my own sheet music from memory, but it was proving to be harder than I thought it would.

"AGH!" I let out an exasperated cry as I once again couldn't figure the notes out. Finally I settled for just playing the things I actually knew.

After an hour or so of practising, I closed the piano and got ready for bed. I turned off the lights, slipped under the covers and got comfortable. I must have dozed off, because I woke up when the lights in the room went on.

"Hmm, Haku" I muttered when they stayed on. With a grunt I sat up, ready throw my pillow at him, but something stopped me. It wasn't Haku who had turned on the lights and it wasn't Haku standing at the foot of our bed.

The woman looked at me, cocking her head to one side. I was about to ask her who she was, but then she suddenly dove onto the bed, causing me to moved back until my back was firmly pressed against the headboard.

Her face was close enough to touch mine as she examined me. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to speak, couldn't bring myself to do anything except stare into her eyes. I started to get tired, my muscles slacking until the woman had to keep my head up.

It wasn't long before everything went pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please accept my deepest apologies for waiting this long to post my new chapter! Things have been crazy around here and my inspiration meter as been pretty damn low. I'm not really sure what's going on with me, but I'm going to have to start giving myself some mental pep talks.**

**So yeah, here's chapter 2 and please let me know what you think about it x**

**Disclaimer: 'I own Spirited Away', said no fan ever. Therefore I do now own this amazing piece of moving art and I never will.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Yoru's POV:

He hung his coat back in the closet, feeling a little bit lighter. He had practically been living in it while he was gone.

It was getting late and he was tired, having gone a few nights without sleep to reach the bath house without stopping. He still didn't know why he wanted to get back, but something at the back of his mind kept nagging him.

Slowly he rolled onto his side, trying to forget the feeling, but it was stuck there. He thought it would vanish once he arrived, but when he saw Chihiro it intensified. "Damn" he muttered to himself, seeing Chihiro's sad expression in front of his eyes when he closed them.

He knew he had hurt her with his cold behaviour, but he couldn't stop myself. If he hadn't acted that way, his feelings probably would have gotten the better of him, and who knows what he would have done then.

He didn't think it was possible to love someone so much after you were hurt the first time around. Because of Chihiro, he barely even remembered how his first time in love had felt. But he remembered the heart break, he remembered it all too well.

He quickly pushed the thoughts from his mind, stopping them before they could consume him. It was the past and that's where it was going to stay.

After about ten minutes he finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

First light woke him up, but he felt like month old bread being put out in the sun. All it did was make him sour.

He was about to pull the cover over his head and sleep again, but a scream caused him to shoot upright. It was Chihiro.

He jumped up, his shirt still unbuttoned, with no shoes and ran toward Yubaba's office. He came in to find Chihiro already being comforted by Haku, but they weren't the only people in the room, there was one other.

Yoru pulled himself together, ready to attack the intruder, but the moment the person shifted out of the sun he lost all his nerve. Standing across the room was a girl, she was about the same length as Chihiro, but they couldn't look more different.

The girl was also slim, but built completely different. Her hair, as white as freshly fallen snow, fell straight, all the way to her hips. Yoru looked at Haku and saw that he was as shocked as he was himself.

"Majo" he said, the word like poison on his lips.

"Agh, so he remembers this one" Majo said, striding up to Yoru and placing one hand on his cheek. "This one has missed you" she whispered, but pulled away when Yoru turned his face. "I also see you have not forgiven this one" she said.

Yoru looked at Chihiro, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"O, um, yeah. She just startled me a little" Chihiro said, looking more than a little confused. Yoru accepted her answer, but still didn't want to face the problem literally standing in front of him. He sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked, not caring whether he was hurting Majo's feelings.

Majo walked away from him and went to stand in front of Haku and Chihiro. "This one doesn't want anything, this one simply wants to congratulate Haku on his upcoming marriage" Majo said, giving them a dazzling smile.

"Wait, what?" Yoru asked and looked at Chihiro, for the first time noticing a delicate silver ring on her left hand. "When?"

Yoru looked at Haku, practically forcing him to say something, but he remained solemn. "You must be the bride?" Majo asked, turning her attention to Chihiro. She didn't realise that Yoru was unaware of the wedding. "Yes" Chihiro said, the finality in her voice clear as day. She obviously didn't trust Majo any more than either Haku or Yoru.

"This one's name is Majo" Majo said, extending her hand. Hesitantly Chihiro took it, but shook it all the same. "Nice to meet you" she said.

"You've said what you needed to say, now leave" Yoru said, not bothering to give her any more time. Majo turned towards Yoru, her eyes hard. "This one wishes to stay and attend her friend's wedding. Yes, this one made many mistakes in the past, but wished to make amends" Majo said.

Yoru once again turned his hateful gaze upon Haku, almost as if begging him to step in. Finally Haku sighed, "Majo, I don't recall our agreement coming to an end. You aren't allowed back here, and you know that" he said.

Majo's eyes saddened. She was about to say something when Chihiro interrupted. "Wait. I don't really know what's going on, but I do know how it feels to wish you hadn't said or done something in the past. If she says she's here to fix that mistake, maybe we should let her stay."

Both Yoru and Haku looked at her, wondering what had come over her. "Chihiro, you don't unders-" Yoru started to say, but Majo ignored him and threw her arms around Chihiro.

"Thank You, Chihiro!" she exclaimed, "This one is grateful for your compassion." Yoru looked at Chihiro, and she simply shrugged, obviously unaware of the mistake she had made.

"You know what? Fine. Majo, do what you want" Yoru said before turning around and storming from the room. He didn't have time to waste on someone like her. It would probably only be a week before Chihiro realised her mistake and sent Majo packing. Well, that's what Yoru was hoping.

He was so caught up in his mental ranting that he didn't notice the other person walking down the hall until they collided. They fell together, Yoru on his back and the other person on top of him.

He opened his eyes, but all he could see was red. "What the…" he muttered.

"Ouch" the person on top of him said before sitting up. The curtain of red lifted from Yoru's face and he saw that it was red hair. "Luna?" Yoru asked and watched as she reached a hand up to rub her forehead.

"Yoru. You ass-wipe" Luna said "Watch where you're going." Yoru, for the first time, actually took the time to look at her. He had never particularly liked Luna, they always fought about everything. But since she and Haku had been good friends, he put up with her.

"Maybe you should slow down a bit" Yoru said, not aware that he was the one who had been on a mission to nowhere in particular.

He sighed when Luna gave him a 'are you serious' look.

"Sorry, sorry. It just, a certain someone just got back" Yoru said and Luna gave him a curious glace. "You don't mean?" she asked, catching on pretty quick. Yoru nodded and reached out to grab Luna when she tried to jump up.

He pulled her down and rolled on top of her, trapping her beneath him.

"Don't, I've already tried getting her out, but Chihiro thinks it's a good idea to have her stay and make peace" Yoru said. "Are you serious? Does Chihiro even know what happened with Majo?" Luna asked, rage seeping out of every pore of her body.

Yoru shook his head, "No, I don't think Haku's told her about Majo. I mentioned something to her a while back, but I don't think she's made the connection" Yoru said, looking away from Luna.

"Fine, I won't get involved" Luna said, putting a gentle hand against Yoru's chest and pushing him back. "Just, and I'm going to try to put this nicely, you're going to have to learn to stand up against girls. Chihiro doesn't understand the situation, which means it isn't her call to make" Luna said.

Yoru stood up, extending his hand to help Luna up. "O yeah? I don't recall having a problem standing up to you" Yoru said with a mischievous grin. Lighting fast, Luna drove her fist into Yoru's stomach. "Now you just have a problem standing up" she said before walking away.

"Damn" Yoru muttered with a smile. That was pretty much his relationship with Luna in a nutshell.

After an agonizing two minutes, Yoru pulled himself together and went to the front gate of the bath house. It was a hot day, only a slight breeze rustling his clothes as he stepped outside. His encounter with Luna had calmed him down, but his anxiety was the problem.

The last time he had seen Majo wasn't one he was all that fond of remembering. In fact, he preferred to have it lost completely, but that wasn't an option.

Slowly he climbed onto the red bridge's railing, standing up straight as he looked to the waters below. The wind stopped just as Yoru conjured his wings, spreading them out until the muscles ached with pleasure. Then he jumped.

At first he let himself enjoy the fall, but pulled up earlier than usual. He kept close to the surface of the water as he flew, the tips of his wings skimming the water when he turned.

He wasn't flying anywhere in particular, it just helped when he wanted to think, and he had a lot to think about.

The first thing he thought about was Chihiro's strange behaviour. He couldn't understand how she could change her opinion about someone so quickly. She had done the same with him after they had brought her back from the human world. At first she avoided him like the flu, but it didn't last long.

The next thing he thought about was Haku's silence during their discussion with Majo. His thoughts then wondered to Luna and her sudden outburst of advice.

Finally he thought about Majo, even though he really didn't want to. They had been close, and it had made her betrayal that much worse.

Yoru banked left, flying around the sixth station and shooting straight up. The sun blinded him, but instead of looking away, Yoru simply closed his eyes and continued upwards until his limbs started getting heavy.

Then he dropped.

He had watched Chihiro do it the day before and it had looked like she had enjoyed it a lot.

Chihiro.

The name played on his tongue and her face danced in his mind. No matter how much he tried to busy himself, he always found himself thinking about her. He remembered kissing her, and there was a dull ache in his heart when he thought of her kissing Haku.

He knew she loved him, which is why he gave up on her when they got back. Sure, they had spoken about it, but that didn't change anything. Words are like painkillers. When you use them you're able to delay the pain for a while, but it always returns. And if you use the same painkillers over and over again, eventually you start to build an immunity against them.

That's how Yoru was feeling. Countless times he had told himself that he would be okay, and at the start it helped. But now all it did was numb his aching heart a little bit. And to top it all off, she was getting married.

Yoru noticed just in time that he was almost back on the ground, but instead of flattening out, he simply used his wings to break his speed before un-materialising them.

The water was cold as it swallowed him, seeping into his clothes. It was only when he was deep under that he screamed, letting out all the rage and frustration that had built up. He didn't care that it was pointless, it felt good.

Unfortunately his little outburst also caused a lack of oxygen, which was why he returned to the surface quickly.

He wiped his hair out of his eyes and the water from his face before spinning in a circle and seeing that he was near the railway tracks. He swam to them and climbed up.

His clothes stuck to him, annoying him, but not enough for him to fly again. He had walked for half an hour when the train station came into view again, but that wasn't all. There was a figure waiting for him there, holding some big piece of material flapping in the wind.

"How do you always know?" he asked once he was standing in front of the platform. "O please, you always end up wet after a flight" Chihiro said and helped him up to her level before handing him the towel she had been holding.

He thanked her and started to dry his hair, but his wet clothes slowed his movements. With a sigh, Chihiro took the towel from him, gesturing for him to sit. She then proceeded to dry his hair for him. After a moment her movements slowed and Yoru was about to turn around when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry" Chihiro whispered into Yoru's ear. He sat still, not daring to move even a single muscle. "About what?" he asked. "About not telling you about the wedding straight away. I know I've hurt you and it probably wasn't easy hearing it from someone else" she said, not loosening her grip.

Yoru reached up, placing one hand on her arm. "Yeah, you should have" he said, and with his words Chihiro's grip slackened. He took the moment to pull her into his lap, wrapping his wet clothes around her while she squealed from his cold embrace.

"You should have told me so that I could have congratulated you earlier" he said, laughing as Chihiro desperately tried to get away. Finally he simply threw her over his shoulder, stood up, walked to the back of the platform and dropped both of them back into the water.

They broke the surface seconds later, laughing hysterically. "So you're not mad then?" Chihiro asked once they had settled down. "Nah, I'm over it now" he said, and to his surprise he found that he meant it.

"Sure, I do think you could have done much better than Haku, but I guess it's fine" Yoru added, giving a fake cough at the end. Chihiro smiled brightly before pressing his head beneath the water.

They continued to play like this, never noticing the figure watching them from the small red bridge.


End file.
